


Marching Orders

by flashforeward



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: A glimpse of Paul and Hugh before they left on the Discovery.





	Marching Orders

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "discovery" on my fluff bingo board... I realize I'm kind of cheating but oh well.

You made the request, to serve together, but you didn't expect an approval. The universe is a big place, the Federation's reach is long, and ship after ship is sent out into the far reaches. When the orders come through, that you'll be serving together, it's like you can breathe again. Like a weight has been lifted from your chest and everything is going to be okay. Because as long as you're together, everything  _ will _ be okay.

 

The night before you ship out, you open a bottle of wine and you raise a toast:  _ To the Discovery and to discovery _ .


End file.
